falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Aba Daba Honeymoon
}} Aba Daba Honeymoon is a side quest in Fallout: New Vegas. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Inside Red Rock Canyon, a path leads north to a group of resting campers; this is the Red Rock Drug Lab. This location includes Jack, a drug dealer who might be using his own chems, and his partner Diane. Speak with Diane about their line of work to begin the quest. She mentions that Anders hasn't reported back. Agree to find him. Note: If Motor-Runner or Don Hostetler is dead, the quest will instantly fail. Find Anders Anders was last seen at Cottonwood Cove. The Legion has crucified him just outside the settlement. Three options are available: # Talk to him to confirm he's Anders, and then cut him down. (This will not cause infamy with Caesar's legion.) # Talk to him to confirm he's Anders, and leave him (this will delay progress in the quest). # Kill him, with or without talking to him first. This will not cause infamy with the Great Khans but yields no reward from Diane. Cutting him down and then killing him will not necessarily end the quest but will lead to infamy with the Great Khans. After freeing or killing Anders, go back to Diane. Depending on which of the previous options was chosen, Diane will either provide 250 caps or nothing. Freeing Anders allows the choice to earn either 250 caps or a turbo recipe from Jack. In any event, Diane will mention that she is short-handed and needs a volunteer to deliver a "package" to the Crimson Caravan Company. Accepting yields a "mildly suspicious package." Meet with Hostetler Travel to the Crimson Caravan Company and go inside to the Crimson Caravan main office to find the buyer, Don Hostetler. Tell him about mildly suspicious package that Diane sent for him; he takes it and says to leave. Take the payment back to Diane to gain Great Khan fame and 150 caps. OR Travel to Hostetler home at night, which is just south from New Vegas Medical Clinic (just follow the street). This may be the best option for those not in good standing with Crimson Caravan Company. It's not necessary to complete this step to complete the quest. Speaking to Diane again will open up the dialogue about the Vault 3 Motor-Runner delivery, and completing that task will mark the Don Hostetler delivery completed even though no delivery was made and open up the reward dialogue. The mildly suspicious package will remain in inventory. Meet Motor-Runner Diane then goes on to mention her next task: a delivery of the highly suspicious package containing some Jet and Psycho to Motor-Runner in Vault 3. The fiends outside will attack, but wearing the Great Khan simple armor that Diane provides (or any other Great Khan faction armor) will make the ones on the inside a bit more friendly. Inside the entrance to Vault 3 is a Fiend; wearing Great Khan armor or passing a Speech check of 64 will get her to reveal where her boss is. After navigating to Motor-Runner, start a conversation with him and tell him about his delivery. The Courier can sell him drugs from their own supply (Jet, Psycho, Buffout) for 20 caps (or 22 caps with a Barter check of 65) by passing the Speech check at the entrance of Vault 3 with the Fiend at the door. 22 caps is the most that it is possible to receive from selling the drugs, which are valued at 20, with the exception of one instance involving Ricky. After that, return to Diane to continue the quest. This nets Great Khan fame and 300 caps. NOTE: If the Fiends are hostile: Failing the initial speech test and not wearing Khan armor upon entering the vault will turn all the Fiends hostile. Even though Motor-Runner and his dogs will then show he is hostile, the quest can still be completed by talking to him, but this requires that all other hostile Fiends in the area be either out of range or dead. It is possible to kill everyone in the vault besides Motor-Runner and his dogs without failing the quest. NOTE: If Motor-Runner has been previously engaged in dialogue: Motor-Runner will not engage in dialogue with the player after his initial conversation. However, it is still possible to complete the quest by making Motor-Runner hostile, either by attacking him or the nearby dogs/Fiends, and then running to the entrance room of the vault (where Vault 3 fiend guard is first encountered). Upon holstering their weapon, Motor-Runner will then address the player directly and inquire about the shipment from the Great Khans. (Killing all Fiends in the area first will make this much easier.) Using the console command "rdf" will reset his dialogue, allowing you to give him the drugs (be careful, this command resets ALL dialogues in the game). Create chems Meeting the following requirements will make it possible to teach Jack recipes for chems: * Science 50: Party Time Mentats * Science 50: Rocket * Science 50: Slasher Passing a Speech check of 66 with Jack, or a Barter check of 50 with Diane, will convince them to expand their business and start making more medicinal chems. This opens up two more recipes to teach Jack: * Science 50: Super stimpak * Survival 75: Hydra Passing each individual skill check results in 50 XP as well as Great Khan fame. The player can then request caps or drugs as thanks, resulting in either 50 caps or one each of Jet and Psycho. Declining a reward will instead yield positive Karma. This is repeated each time the player teaches Jack a new recipe. Once Jack is taught a recipe, he will begin to stock that item for purchase. Quest completion After finishing all parts of the quest by fulfilling Diane's requests and passing Jack's conversation skill checks, the Courier can learn a special Unarmed move called the Khan Trick. Quest stages Notes * Aba Daba Honeymoon may only show up in your quests logs and on screen after you rescue Anders. * Because of the many bugs associated with this quest, including quest outcomes which conflict with related quests Bounty Killer and I Love Bananas; it is highly recommended that the courier does not interact with Motor-Runner prior to starting this quest. When entering the room that Motor-Runner is in for the first time, he will automatically engage in dialogue with the Courier. This is the player's only time to engage in direct dialogue with him, as once that conversation is finished the Courier cannot engage in dialogue with him again. In order to successfully complete the quest Aba Daba Honeymoon, it is recommended that the Courier acquires the package from Diana to be delivered to Motor-Runner first, then speaks with Motor-Runner for the first time. * If Motor-Runner is killed before this quest is received, it will automatically fail. However, you can still perform the first part (find Anders) and receive the caps or Turbo recipe as a reward. * It is possible to fail this quest and still earn enough trust with Jack and Diane to complete Oh My Papa diplomatically, by simply teaching Jack all of the chems recipes. * Once the player gets into the Vault safely by wearing Great Khan armor, the Fiends will remain friendly even if the player removes their armor. They will remain friendly if the player leaves and returns to the Vault later. * Motor-Runner has a Speech check (25) that leads to a little bit of Vault 3 background. * After the Courier enters Vault 3, passes the Speech checks, and delivers the drugs to Motor-Runner, it is possible to kill Motor-Runner after giving him the drugs, but before returning to Jack and Diane without failing the mission. The Fiends within the immediate area will become hostile, but those in the Vault who did not actually see them turn hostile will still be passive, provided the initial Speech check at the entrance was successful. It is also possible to kill Motor-Runner with a silent weapon (such as a modded sniper rifle) and without any NPCs becoming hostile. * If the unmarked quest Bounty Killer is already active and the Courier has talked to Bryce Anders about killing Motor-Runner, then Motor-Runner will initiate combat when the Courier enters the room. Wearing Khan faction armor will not prevent this. Behind the scenes * Aba Daba Honeymoon was a popular song that was written and published by Arthur Fields and Walter Donovan in 1914 and first recorded by Collins & Harlan. Bugs Completing Oh My Papa peacefully before going to Vault 3 may make the Fiends permanently hostile, even when passing the Speech check or wearing Great Khan faction armor. | If you have started Still in the Dark and you have already came and got the Reverse Pulse Cleaner from Vault 3 without making the Fiends or Motor-Runner enemies, then Motor-Runner will give only normal Fiend greetings instead of the greeting for the package. | If you killed Don Hostetler's wife, or she has died through other means, then you will be unable to deliver the Mildly Suspicious Package to him for Diane. Rather than starting dialogue, he will merely say "I should kill you, right here, for what you've done". ** Player (console commands) workaround here | If you talk to Jack first, you can immediately teach him all the recipes, this however will result in the quest being stuck. Teaching Jack the first 3 recipes before speaking to Diane does not bug the quest. ** Console command> setstage 00140c3b 60 (this will complete the quest and teach you the new move) | For unknown reasons, the dialogue option to cut down Anders from the crucifix won't show. PC users can fix this by entering into the console, then talking to him again. This is possibly due to not starting the side quest Oh My Papa, where you need to return Anders as proof. | Having I Put a Spell on You active at the same time as Aba Daba Honeymoon may cause the Fiends to disallow all entrance to the vault. This occurred after trying to enter and avoiding the speech check and then activating Aba Daba Honeymoon while I Put a Spell on You was also active. The Fiends just inside the door have no dialogue options, display as hostile, yet will not attack until the player tries to walk by them. It is preceded by the Khans becoming hostile for no apparent reason unless wearing their uniform (regardless of reputation they are still hostile without the outfit, but display as friendly). | After delivering the drugs to Don Hostetler, Diane will not inquire about the delivery the first time you engage her(saying goodbye and talking to her a second time should fix this). | If you enter Vault 3 before starting the quest and sell Motor-Runner chems from your own supply and have told Colonel Hsu that you will kill Motor-Runner then begin the quest, Motor-Runner will not open a dialogue box preventing you from selling the highly suspicious package rendering the quest incapable of being completed. | Starting this quest after starting the unmarked quest to kill Motor-Runner makes it impossible to complete. No dialogue is possible with Motor-Runner after getting the note to kill him from Hsu, making it impossible to sell the suspicious package. You must do this quest first before ever talking to Hsu. | If the mission Still in The Dark was completed and you just went on a rampage in the Vault 3 and left, then attempted this mission the radar indicates Jack is hostile but you can still talk to him as if he isn't. The dialogue received is "I was just leaving now" and the mission ends. | If you exhaust all dialogue options before approaching him for the Aba Daba Honeymoon he may have no dialogue and simply respond like any other Fiend in the vault rendering the quest unable to be completed. | If you enter the vault before starting Aba Daba Honeymoon, do not pass the speech check, and exit the vault, the Fiend by the vault entrance will not engage in dialogue with you, even if you are wearing Great Khan faction armor. This will make it impossible for the Fiend by the vault entrance to tell the other Fiends to not attack you, and you will have to fight your way to Motor-Runner. | It is possible Great Khans gang members may spawn with you when fast traveling to Crimson Caravan Company during the Aba Daba Honeymoon quest. Fighting and possibly killing non-player characters like Blake inside the camp. | If you enter Vault 3 without having started the Aba Daba Honeymoon quest, kill all the Fiends, engage Motor-Runner in conversation, and then leave. Returning when attempting the quest, will result in Motor-Runner having no dialogue options to complete the quest. Killing Motor-Runner will remove the mildly suspicious package from your inventory. ** If, for whatever reason, Motor-Runner simply responds with 'what are you doing here' and has no helpful dialogue options, there is a player (console commands) workaround - . This will advance the quest to completion, but you can still go to Diane, accept your reward, learn the Khan Trick, and complete the quest as normal. | Occasionally, if you fail the quest, the package (which ever one you have) will stay with you being an irremovable quest item. | Sometimes, killing Motor-Runner before ending the quest may result in your reputation with the Great Khans is lowered. This can be fixed by reloading a previous save. | For unknown reasons, after delivering the package to Don Hostetler, Diane will inquire about the delivery but no dialogue option will appear to confirm this. ** Sometimes equipping Legion armor makes the dialogue option appear. }} Category:Fallout: New Vegas side quests Category:Fallout: New Vegas Great Khans quests de:...aber unsere Liebe nicht es:Luna de Miel Aba Daba ru:Медовый месяц в Аба-Даба uk:Медовий місяць в Аба-Даба